User blog:Uncleben/Movie and TV ideas
One-Shot: Blonsky and the Beast Following the Hydra Uprising, the S.H.I.E.L.D. maximum security facility, the Vault, is compromised and it's most dangerous criminal, Emil Blonsky, the Abmomination and a hapless Jotunheim frost beast are released. The two form a reluctant and unlikely pair traveling the Alaskan wilderness, living on the lam, suviving the elements, and more. One-Shot: Small Expectations Benny and Claire are sent on a mission by Director Mack to figure out what Mitchell Carson's plans are with the Pym Particles, but things go awry when someone else shows up with similar, but less honourable intentions. One-Shot: Home Sweet Home A couple of solitary but scrappy space aliens return home to the peaceful home... only to find themselves caught right in the middle of the Battle of Titan. One-Shot: Under the Sea The Skrulls are getting restless on Earth... and under the sea, and an unexpected visitor has a plan, that only the Inhuamn Royal Family can help with. Man-Thing Tags: Man-Thing, Ellen Brandt, Iron Man 3, Dr. Stange, Nexus of All Realities, Alternate Dimensions Midnight Sons A cross-ever event series. Think "Paranormal Defenders". Featuring: Man-Wolf/John Jameson, Morbius, Blade, Hellstorm, Victoria Montesi, Hannibal King, and S.T.A.K.E. S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy aka Coulson: The College Years. Coulson's early years in the Academy, with an aged Peggy still working for the agency. Recruited out of university, in the late 80's, Phil Coulson enters a SHIELD Academy run by a senior Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, and Hank Pym. While Coulson is too green to interact directly with the heads of SHIELD, Coulson inadvertanly gets wrapped in a Soviet plot that even Peggy can't ignore. Also featuring Nick Fury, Keller, and Janet van Dyne, as well as Melinda May, John Garrett, Felix Blake, Victoria Hand, and Isabelle Hartley as Coulson's peers. Cameos by Bill Foster, Wendy Lawson, Robert Gonzales, and Quan Chen. Introducing Ramone, Irina Tarasova/Olivia Underwood, Viktor Uvarov, Seth Waters, and Valentina Allegra de Fontaine. Greenwich Guardian Powered individuals have become more common place and publicly accepted as a daily part of life. We follow some powered (or hopeful individuals) in a comedy setting that is not afraid to get serious at times. The premise revolves around a Superhero & Reformed-Villian Support Group - a place for those struggling to do right. We follow the Greenwich Guardian (lead), a former failed hero, who turned to petty crime as the Black Death, and after getting caught was placed in the group and realizes maybe he can be a hero after all. Other members of the group include Paladin (recurring), a detached, somewhat indifferent hero who is way above this job; Roger Dicken, aka Captain Wings (regular), a washed up, forgotten, and out-of-touch hero of yesteryear serving as PR rep and media/image consultant, who misses and craves the media attention but is blinded by it all; Bartholomew Gallows, aka Americop (regular), a gruff and grumpy former tech-powered police officer as a legal advisor for the organization; William Boddicker, aka Firefight (regular), a petty Inhuman criminal with limited pyrotechnic abilities who keeps getting caught and sent back for counseling and help; Navid Hashim, aka Arabian Knight (regular), a former local hero but now displaced refugee who after failing to stop political war back home, just wants to make the world a better place; and Abigail Boylen, aka Cloud 9 (lead), an ambitious and energetic young lady who wants to be the best superhero there is; Brutacus (recurring), a beast mutate with red fur and horns, a reformed villian who is now simply protective, friendly, loveable, and wants to help everyone. Recurring/Special guests: Abigail Dunton (aka Visioneer; short, sarcastic, and abrasive, but with limited empathic powers that she employed to help locate people as search and rescue team, that's left her a little broken and scarred from what she's seen); Ernesto and Luigi Gambonno (aka the Great Gambonnos; twin loveable but dumb as rock meatheads, there to do community service but are too dumb to even realize it); Sven (aka Magma; acts like he's better than everyone else for his time in the Super Heroes of Europe, but secretly questions how "good" was the good he was doing in the world); Aya Komatsu (aka Kuroko; used to follow a brutal villain, genuinely thinking him to be good, but now she knows the truth. Sees the good in the downtrodden Magma - though he despised himself, she saw him as inspiration, and they look to do better with each other); Jimmy Zafar (aka Savage Steel; a former corrupt cop who used to use tech to kill criminals, rather than simply jailing them... not exactly the most inspiring or trustworthy guy around); Nanook (spunky but scrappy Inuit teen with demigoddess powers); Duc No Tranh (not actually part of the support group, but runs a martial arts school next door with his family; retired vigilante/government agent/anti-hero Bengal, who was in a similar position to Greenwhich Guardian before, trying to figure out if what he is doing is right). All together, they are to learn how to cope with the day-to-day life of a being a superhero, to makeup up for the wrong things they've done, serve community service, seek counsel, and ultimately become heros. As the show progresses we learn more about each characters' backstories, specifically Greenwich Guardian's two lives as hero and villain and his relationship with the hero Gravity, and the regretful decisions he's made. Or about Paladin's life as a legitimate crimefighter as we learn about his connections with the Defenders, piece by piece. Or about Navid's life in Israel and Saudi Arabia, and how even the most well-intended hero cannot stop corrupt governments and international wars, and how that effects you over time. Or about Cloud 9's unfortunate lab accident that exposed her to alien gas that gave her her abilities, but yet she stays positive and above it all. Category:Blog posts